1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of pet feces collection bag and, more particularly, to a pet feces collection bag by which the pet owners can immediately collect the feces of pets easily and conveniently when the pet owners are walking their pets outdoors, and can throw the bag with feces away in an outdoor garbage can without taking it home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Having pets has gradually become a habit of the modern man for the past few years. The pet owner usually walks his/her pet outdoors; however, it has been become a problem that the pet owner has to clean the feces of pet after defecation. In some countries or region, the government authorities request or even make regulations or rules that the pet owner will be penalized if the pet owner did not clean feces up. Accordingly, the pet owner usually carries tissues or plastic bags for collecting the feces and thereafter brings used tissues or plastic bags back home. However, when it comes to the larger pets that usually have large amount of feces, the pet owners has to use a large amount of tissues for cleaning up the pet feces. Worse still, when the pets have mushy stool rather than stool shaped like a log, it will be more difficult to clean up. If the pet feces are not cleaned up properly, the fecal odor will be incurred due to the residual feces left on the ground while the soiling of the appearance of city can also be occurred. In addition, once the pet defecated on the grass ground, the mushy stool will be more difficult to be cleaned up and the residual feces left on the grass ground will attract flies and mosquitoes thereby inducing more problems about environmental sanitation.
Many companies are aware of the aforementioned issues and provide solutions for overcoming the problem due to the feces of the pets. For example, the Taiwan utility patent No. M400205 provides a device for collecting the pet feces including a handle, a flexible frame, a heat-sealing device, and a power source. The pet owner grasps the handle and uses the power source to provide the electricity to the heat-sealing device for sealing the bag opening contracted by the flexible frame whereby the pet feces can be collected within the bag and completely sealed. Nevertheless, the design of the aforesaid art is heavy such that it is inconvenient to carry it when the pet owners are walking their pets outdoors. Furthermore, an environmental issue may be induced because a battery is necessary to be used as the power source of the device while a structural complexity of the device will increase the manufacturing cost as well.
Accordingly, since the aforesaid conventional art still has drawbacks and inadequate parts, a research and design is needed thereby providing a novel product for collecting the pet feces.